Stand beside me
by Kyoufu
Summary: One girl, seven spirits, and 1 huge secret Saya was kicked out because of her weakness. This is her story of how she overcame it and her discovery of the biggest betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

This is an original story but it will have some things referring to Hiro's Fairy Tail. All magics and rights belong to him. I'm just borrowing some ideas.

* * *

Saya had always been the smallest and weakest member of her clan. She didn't have the heart to hurt anything or anyone. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. For any other 15 year old girl, this wouldn't be a bad thing, but for Saya it was the worst thing possible. Saya was unfortunately born into the most important clan of their time, the Kanagawa's.

The Kanagawa's were the only ones capable of protecting their world from the monsters and demons that would come up from the underworld. Anyone born into the clan held a dormant power within them. The only magic on the planet that could destroy the creatures of the underworld, the magic of the Phoenix Wolf. There were over 20 types of this magic and the only way to unlock it was to prove yourself worthy to the Phoenix Wolf.

Saya wasn't the greatest fighter. She was clumsy, always dropping things or tripping over her own feet. Not to mention she had really bad eyesight so she had to wear glasses. She was the disgrace of the Clan. There was no way she could prove herself worthy.

Saya never had friends, all over the other kids would bully her. They made sure to make her life hell, and the adults did nothing either. If you can't stand up for yourself that's how you get treated in this clan. It was the sad reality Saya had to face. All of the kids in her grade had already proven themselves and gained a reasonable understanding of their magic, yet Saya still couldn't even walk 3 minutes without falling over.

The head of the Kanagawa's didn't know what to do. They had tried everything to help Saya but it was hopeless. In one last attempt to help the poor child the elders exiled her to the forbidden forest, the playground for the underworld's creatures. It were the portal to the underworld was located. They told her not to come back until she could prove herself. They gave her no warning, nothing, just ran her out of the village and into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 196X when the war between earth and the underworld started. With the lack of a leader, the underworld had started to fall apart. Everything has gone out of hand down there and the ceatures are now fight for supplies, food, and to be ruler. Which is why they started going to earth. They would kill mass amount of humans to provide for there families, or just for bragging rights. Earth naturally decided to defend it's self. Humans and God's would not allow the creatures of the underworld to just take and kill. They too were fighting to survive and everyone would kill to protect the ones the held dear. It was an endless cycle of violence and it was horrible. There was only one way to set the world right, but humanity had long since given up on legend.

Both of Saya's parents were killed by a very powerful demon in 209X when she was 7. Now it was 217X and Saya still thought revenge wasn't the best option. She knows that everyone dies eventually. She knew that she was going to die someday too, but it was her mission to not die in this forest.

She wasn't the best at everything but she could handle myself. She knew how to get food and make a shelter, and she might be clumsy but she could fight a little. Saya wished it didn't have to be this way, that the Clan could just accept the fact that she didnt want to fight. She hated seeing anything hurt, good or bad. Those creatures have feelings too. They hurt as well as people do.

She had to prove to her Village that she could fight, that she wasn't worthless, that she wouldn't end up like her parents. Doing it alone was going to be strenuous, but she had no other option.

Saya knew that Everlast city stood not to far from the edge of the Forbidden forest. The city had everything Saya needed, but the most important was there magic library. Although the Phoenix Wolf's magic was the only magic that could defeat the underworld creatures, there were many other types of the magic in the world. Saya had a plan to learn different types of magic so that she could protect herself, until she was able to use the Phoenix Wolf's power.

Saya quickly maneuvered through the woods for hours before she finally came to the start of the Forbidden forest. Wasting no time, Saya started towards city.

*5 hours later*

Night had fallen by the time Saya made it into the city. The tiny girl had never been outside of her Village so she had no idea how huge and crowded the Everlast city was, she only heard about it from her teacher at school.

The lights were bright and blinding, the loud chatter of conversations were deafening, it was all overwhelming. Saya scurried in and out of the crowd until she came across an ally where she quickly dipped out of the busy streets and into the comfort of her own personal space. Taking a few deep breaths Saya took this time to recollect herself. She had to find the library, but she had no clue where to start. In the books she read, The name of the library was Nervaworld and it was a 700 meter building. It shouldn't be that hard to find. She just needed to get to a roof top, from there she would be able to see it.

After finding a fire escape, Saya climb it to the roof of a building. The view of the city was beautiful from up here. Everything from the way the lights flicked to the bodies moving on the street seemed to be synchronized.

Pushing the view aside, Saya scaned the city for the library, unfortunately because of her vision, she couldn't see much. Giving up on this idea, Saya decided to just ask someone if they knew how to get there.

Walking into a a local store, Saya asked the clerk if he knew where the Nervaworld Library was located. The clerk gladly pointed her in the right direction, he even gave her a map of the city. The clerk let her know that she would arrive at the library around noon the next day if she started now and didn't stop.

Walking through the city later into the night was a lot calmer than it was earlier. Not many people were out, and a lot of places closed up for the night. It was peaceful and Saya like it. It was completely different than what she was used to.

After walking through the night, Saya was extremely tired, but she wasn't going to let a little fatigue stop her from getting to the library asap. She had read in one of the history books that the Nervaworld Library also had rooms that could be used for sleepy guest. She would rest there, then start her studies.

Finally arriving at the library, Saya checked into a room for a quick nap.

*7 hours later*

We'll rested and ready to go, Saya headed back to the main part of the library. After wondering around for a little bit she finally came across the section she was looking for. Over the next four Isle read the word Magic in big blue bubble letters. There were so many different magics she could choose from. Deciding to start off with something simple, Saya chose healing magic. It's was simple enough to start building up her magic potential.

Grabbing more than a few books the art of healing magic, Saya checked out and headed to the coffee shop that was inside the library. Ordering one black coffee with a few cubes of sugar, she sat down and began to plug herself into the world of learning.

*4 months later*

Over the course of the last 4 months Saya had taught herself many different forms of healing magic along with learning how to concoct medicine out of common items. She had also managed to get a job working as a barista for Nervaworld's coffee shop, and moved in to a small studio apartment not to far from the library. Between work, studying, and training Saya still had yet to make any friends. She would always work alone, there wasn't enough business during her shifts to have more than one person there. The fact that she didnt have friends didn't bother her because to her friends weren't needed. She needed to learn and learn fast so that she could return to her home. Humans would only slow that process.

Once Saya mastered healing magic, she moved on to the next magic type she'd been hoping to learn, Solid Script, a type of caster type magic, a form of letter magic. The user materializes solid words in their depicted form.

Saya continued her routine of learning the magic, training with it, and perfecting it, switching from magic to magic.


	3. Chapter 3

*5 years later*

Saya started her morning off in the Forbidden forest. She was in the process of mixing a very powerful healing elixir, but the last ingredient she need could only be found here.

After finding the herbs she needed, Saya started to make her way back into the city.

It was mid afternoon and Saya wanted to get back before dinner. She hadn't ventured deep into the Forbidden forest so with any luck she would make it.

Unfortunately luck was not on her side today. Saya stopped mid track as fear shot through her. She couldn't see the threat but she could definitely feel it's menacing presence.

Saya had one of two options to choose from. Option one, stay still and wait for it to come to her or option two, make a run for it. If she waited for it to come to her she would have no other choice but to fight it, but if she decided on making a run for it, she risked the change of it follow her into town.

Despite all the magic she's learned, Saya had yet to hit one living thing. She knew all of her spells and could execute them with ease yet she still couldn't bring herself to do so.

Although learning different magics was great, it still wasn't enough to get the Phoenix Wolf to deem her worthy. She still needed to engage in combat first.

With those two options and her reluctance to fight, Saya made a split second decision. "Take over: animal soul - cheetah" Saya chanted as low as possible and within a second she was in her cheetah form and making a run for it.

Saya could feel the presence of the creature on her tail, she had to run faster. Saya pushed herself harder, she really didn't want to fight. She still couldn't bring herself to fight anything, even if her life was at stake. Instead of running straight for the town, Saya made an immediate left, after running a few yards she made a quick right. She would just run around the forest until she lost it. She continued to change her direction every so often. Eventually she finally shook the demon.

Deeming it safe, Saya release her spell. Not a moment later she finally felt the drain on her magic. Now exhausted Saya couldn't even walk straight. Opting for the huge oak tree that stood about 7 feet tall to her left, Saya sat down with her back against the trunk.

Saya had no idea where she was anymore. She had lost track of the turns she took and with no way to navigate through the forest, she was truly lost.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours of resting, Saya had finally recovered enough energy to move again. With her new found energy she decided to walk around, try and figure out where she was in the forest and how to get back. With that in mind. Saya headed south.

*45 minutes later*

The soft whispers of the forest had been drowned out by the loud cries of an animal crying for help. Saya immediately rushed through the woods toward the sound. She had to help, but she had to tred carefully, for the simple fact that she didnt know what the creature was hurt or its intentions.

Coming up to a clearing, Saya slowed down to a tip toe. Taking in the scene before she went in, Saya realized that it was not only 1 animal but 7 huge wolves that had been terribly injured. The scared teen made a slow step into the clearing, wanting the wolves to notice her.

One of the less injured wolves stood up immediately, teeth bared as it snarled at her, daring her to come closer. It's striking yellow eyes never leaving Saya as it moved in front of what looked to be the most injured wolf. It's grey and white fur coated with dirt and blood swayed as it took a few more steps.

Saya knew she couldn't show how truly afraid she was, but it was damn near impossible when your staring at a 6ft tall wolf snarling at you. She slowly removed her bag, to sat it down. Once that was down she cautiously put her hands in the air she took another step. The wolf crouched lower, it's lip pulling back even farther, a sign that she was on very thin ice. Saya took a step back, but this didn't ease the wolf at all.

Before Saya completely gave up and turned around she called out to them praying to the gods above that they could understand her. "I just want to help" she shouted for them to hear. "Help how?" Came a soft feminine voice from the grey and white wolf. Shocked that that actually worked she continued. "I know healing magic, I can heal all of you" was her response, wanting to help as quick as possible. From what she could see, 3 of the wolves were bleeding out pretty bad. She had to get to work immediately.

The wolf's demeanor instantly changed. "Start with her, please" was her only response as she stepped back and nodding her head to and terribly wounded wolf with pitch black fur.

Springing into action, Saya rushed over to the wolf that had been laying there quietly the while time. Its shiny black coat was soaked in blood. Hovering her hands over the large gash on her chest, Saya let he magic flow. The bluish green glow bringing immediate relief. Her piercing red eyes never once softed. It was clear that the wolf still did not trust Saya, even after offering her help.

Once she was fully healed her, the wolf nodded it's head in thanks before nodding it in the direction of a black and sliver wolf off to the side. Saya quickly made her way over, once she got close enough she did a quick inspection with her eyes. It was hard to see any wounds through its thick black fur on top, but she could make out a large sword laceration. Starting at the left of the beautiful sea green eyes that were constantly staring Saya down and stretching all the way to its right hip. The mage moved quickly in healing this one. It was clear that it had lost a great amount of blood.

Once fully healed, the wolf licked Sayas face and whispered a small thank you. It was only then that Saya realized that this wolf was female as well. Saya took a second to survey the other 4 wolves, all seeming to be female as well. Speeding over to the next wolf that was bleeding, Saya immediately started with her spell. This one had deep cuts that covered her entire body.

Saya peeped up at the wolfs face, her eyes, a swirling mix of light and dark purple, still held so much pain. Saya instantly knew it would take more magic to heal this one. Setting a resolve to take the pain away, she poured out more magic. The drain making itself more and more noticeable, but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

After 7 minutes of intense focus, Saya had finally healed the poor wolf. To show her appreciation the huge wolf lifted her paw and pulled Saya in for a quick hug.

Moving on, Saya stumbled over to an all white wolf with captivating deep blue eyes. This wolf had no external wounds but when Saya started her magic she could feel that it's front left leg was broken along with a few of its rib bones. It didn't take much magic to heal this girl and for that Saya was thankful. Nodding her head in thanks the wolf immediately stood and trotted over to the all black one, and proceeded to lick her head.

Saya didn't have to move from her spot as the wolf that had defended it's pack moved and layed right in front of her. Thanking the heavens that she didnt have to move, she started her magic once again. With this wolf, it was only her internal organs that had been damaged. It's took much more than Saya thought to heal her.

Feeling the mega drain on her magic Saya peeped at the last two wolves that needed her assistance. She needed to help them as well, Saya felt it was her obligation to help them as well, even if it put her into another deep slumber. Standing up slower than normal, the teen swayed over to the two that had been laying together.

Sitting down in front of them Saya took in their appearance. One had brownish red fur with hints of black mixed in, her eyes green with a small hint of blue. There were no indications that she was bleeding at all. The other one had white fur with grey thrown all over the place. Her eyes a calming blue. She hadn't been severely injured either.

Starting with the white and grey wolf, Saya concluded that her ribs had been broken to a point where it would take more magic than what Saya had left to fix.

Saya knew she couldn't exhauste all of her magic or she would die, but this wolf need help. Summoning up her magic the young mage started her treatment. Saya had no idea why she was pushing herself so far to help creatures she didnt even know. For all she knew the wolves could kill her the moment she was done. Deep down she knew that wasn't going to happen. Once she finished healing the ribs, Saya swayed back and forth. She had one more to help, she could do this.

Pulling herself up, Saya called upon the last of her magic to help the very last wolf. From what she felt and 7% of the wolfs insides had been severely damaged. This would take little magic to heal. Saya lifted her head and thanked what ever God that decided to spare her. As soon as she was done, Saya collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

It was my turn to watch over the young mage that saved my us. It wasn't like we didn't trust her, she saved us with no questions. We just have to take precaution because with all of the underworld creatures running a muck, what human in their right mind would almost die helping a pack of wolves she had no ties to.

It had been well over 2 decades since we've seen our alpha and things had started to get out of control for us. My pack as a whole became suspicious of any and everything. Why would such a tiny human with barely enough magic to last long in a fight be so far into the woods. Whatever reason, I'm happy, she did save my best friend. To me she was just a child, but to our sub-alpha this child could be a huge threat when she woke up.

Most of the world wanted my pack dead. The reason being is that without us the remaining balance that has still remained around after The Alpha had been taken will be gone. Each one of the worlds Earth, The Celestial world, the Underworld and many more will collide and there will be no one to stop the train of ciaos that would befall the universe. The only way to stop that is to find our Alpha and return him to his rightful place.

The mage didn't look over the age of 14. She was about 4'10 and her long light blue hair hung down to her knee caps. She had a bang down to her chest that covered her right eye leaving the left to show the beautiful sky in her eyes. The outfit she had on consisted of an all black top that clung to her like a second skin. The bottom half though was the complete opposite of the top. The camouflage pants hung very loose on her tiny hips. The many pockets the littered the lower garments had been filled over and over again, if the were and tear of them were anything to go by. Her black boots had been taken off and placed in the corner.

Another 7 minutes of watching over the sleeping mage and she finally started to stir. I immediately rushed down to tell the other. She would be waking soon and we all wanted to be there incase anything happened. "Guys, she started to wake up!" I yelled so that they all could hear me from whatever room of the house they were in.

Moka was the first one to rush in, her blazing red hair tailing right behind her. You could easily see the excitement in the swirls of her purple irises. Natsumi trailed in next, frown on her face but curiosity swam threw the sea of her eyes. As she took a seat she pulled her black and sliver hair out of the high ponytail it had previously been in. Next in was my best friend, Akashiya. Yes we are a pack but we are not related, not all of anyway. Naturally she sat next to me, it was impossible to separate us when we weren't working. Her long brown hair that had been pulled up into twin pig tails smacked me right in the face as she turned to sit. Before turning her attention to the stirring girl on the bed in front of her she turned her green eyes toward me, giving me the silent conformation that everything would be fine. Next in was Kurai, her black a white hair tossed all around her head due to training. Her green eyes had bags under them, a tell-tell sign that she has been training every second that she wasn't watching the teen. All of us had been that way, after facing a humiliating defeat like that, who wouldn't. The last two in was our silver haired sub-alpha along with her shiny blacked haired twin, Sapphire and Kyoufu. Born twins, the two were complete opposite. Sapphire was kind and calculating while Kyoufu was mean and straight to the point. Even their eye color are the opposite of each other, Sapphires eyes are a deep blue while Kyoufus eyes are red as blood. No one outside of the pack cold guess that those two were related.

The teen had just opened her eyes, not recognizing the room she was I the girl shot up only to collapses not a second later. "Carful, siting up to fast will cause your head to hurt." Akashiyas soft voice was the first to be heard. Startled the tiny mage turned her head and had finally realized we were in the room with her.

"Don't be afraid, we are not here to hurt you" Aka reassured her.

"Where am I?" she croaked out. Her throat still very dry from 3 day with no liquid. I handed her the glass of water that had been sitting on the nightstand right next to her bed. She took a sip then looked backup for the answer to her question.

"You're in our infirmary" this time in was Sapphire that answered. "Let me introduce my girls and I, The one sitting to the right of you is Moka, she's 23 and tends to get a little to friendly so be warned. Next to her is Natsumi also 20, she's grumpy right now but normally she's more upbeat. Moving on, this is Yumiko and Akashiya" she point at Aka and I "Akashiya is 18 while Yumiko is 19 they are both very sweet girls." You could see the fear fading in the teens eyes. It was clear that she had no idea who we were or of our reputation. "Next to them" Sapphire continued "Is Kurai, she is 22 with a resting bitch face, but don't worry she wont hurt you unless you provoke. Lastly the one standing next to me is my twin Kyoufu, she is not friendly and wants nothing to do with humans. My name is Sapphire and I am the leader of this little group, we are 24." She paused, giving the girl time to process the information she'd just been given. "What is your name and age sweetheart?" Sapphire asked. We checked through her bags and on her person but we couldn't find anything to identify the child with. "My name is Saya and I'm 20 years old" she spoke in a quite tone. All jaws dropped, 20, but she didn't look a day over 14 . "I call bullshit" Natsumi yelled. "You cant be 20, no way" she continued.

"I know, I look young but I really am 20, but enough about my age, how did I get here?" she asked. This girl clearly wanted answers first. I don't blame her though, if I woke up to a room full of strangers I'd want some answers as well.

"We brought you here, of curse, you were passed out in the deep part of the forest. We couldn't just leave you there. " Sapphire answered

"What about the wolves, were they there? Are they okay?" her small voice laced with worry. Her questions surprised us all. Why would she care if she had already healed us? Wouldn't it be normal for he wolves to have just left after being healed, not caring for the one that saved them. I mean that's how people thought we were. With everything going on, it was every man, women, demon, or spirit for itself. So why did this young lady risk her life to save us, or even care about us enough to ask stagers about us? Something about this girl as different, I like her.

"We are the wolves" Kyoufu spit the words like venom. Leave it to her to try and scared the girl. Relief flooded herr face. "Thank Mavis you all are okay" she sighed. "Did I heal everyone? I don't remember anything after helping the 4th one. If not I can heal any unhealed wounds!" her lips moving a mile a minute as she fired off sentence of sentence.

"Slow down there speedy" Moka added, "You managed to heal us all, but then you collapsed. You've been out for 3 days." She finished. "3 DAYS!" she yelled. "Oh no, I'm so fired." Don't worry about you're job, I will have that covered." Sapphire assured her. That raised and eyebrow on Saya.

"Just who are you guys?'


End file.
